Closest To Your Heart
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Basking in the afterglow, Andy wonders about the way things progressed between Sharon and him that led them to each other's arms.


In his wildest dream, Andy Flynn had never even dared to imagine this. In fact, everything that happened tonight was the kind of things he strictly avoided imagining, not because the fear of disappointment; he was not scared Sharon would be disappointing should things between them evolve this way, but rather that it won't happen at all. But in the natural progression of their relationship, it has happened and it was every bit as mind-blowing as he had wanted it to be and then some.

Sex. He was not ashamed to admit that it's been over two years since he slept with anyone. It was worth it, even though throughout his abstinence he was not aware that he was doing it for her. How could he? They were only friends back then. And then, when feelings began to surface and his heart constricted every time she was not next to him, it was impossible to want anyone but her, albeit unconsciously. As she allowed their friendship to expend, he started becoming aware of the physical attraction he felt for her. If he stood too close to her sometimes, it was only because he wished for her body to be as close as possible to his own. He tested her limits at first and was surprised to discover that the limits barely existed. She must have felt comfortable enough with his constant proximity to allow it in front of the squad and Andy relished it. Sometimes he stood so close to her that he could feel her body heat penetrating all the layers of his clothing and warming his skin. It had a comforting quality, as did her general presence around him.

And now she was under him, nothing separating his skin from hers. She looked utterly beautiful with her hair spread around her head on the pillow, the soft light in his bedroom allowing shadows to play across her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You alright?" he hated to break the comfortable silence that spread around them. Sharon uttered a breathy 'yes' and Andy crawled up her body and planted his lips on hers. She moaned softly and cupped his cheek. Her lips spread open pliantly and he felt her arching off the mattress against his body, her legs tangling with his. Slowly, Andy pulled away, savoring the taste of her mouth on his tongue. He looked into her eyes and the depths of raw emotion he found in the jade orbs made his stomach flutter uncontrollably. Without makeup, the freckles on Sharon's nose and cheeks were visible and Andy found it extremely attractive. It gave her face a childish innocence that makeup hid well. He liked her in any form, but the innocent one, the one that in a way, he managed to confirm as they made love earlier tonight, was his favorite.

He couldn't be happier that he hadn't allowed himself to fantasize what making love to her would be like. It had made the discovery of Sharon's body as well as the depths of her soul unpredictable and probably very different than he could have imagined had he tried. She was virginal, in her way. In hindsight, he should have predicted it, especially when she admitted to him, only a few minutes before she let him shed her clothes off her body, that it's been a while and that Jack had been the only one. She was a little nervous and Andy could understand, even if he couldn't relate. He told her that they could wait, but she claimed that she waited enough and she wanted this just as much as he did. Still, as they sat in front of each other on his bed and he removed the last item of clothing off her body, he could feel a certain awkwardness that crept into her movements; it was even present in the strained breaths she took. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently, and they sat there quietly for a while before Sharon leaned forwards and claimed his mouth with her own. Still, by her movements, he could tell that she was somewhat out of practice and he found it incredibly sexy. At the same time, he felt Sharon's nervousness creating unease inside him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her; she's been hurt enough for one lifetime. He wanted their first time to feel good to her; he wanted to help her compensate for all the years she lost while waiting for a man who would never return to her, at least not in the form she originally had him. He just wished to please her.  
>She was in no hurry and neither was he. They took their time and even though Andy couldn't say that their first time together went smoothly, it appeared that in the end, they were at least able to knock down Sharon's barriers. They'll have to abandon the idea of finding satisfaction until the next time, but for the time being, they were perfectly content with being in each other's arms, kissing, exchanging amorous gazes and exploring each other's bodies with their hands and mouths.<p>

Bringing his head to rest on her chest, right between her breasts, he watched the soft mounds moving up and down with every breath she took. His hands caressed the side of her body while her fingers snuck into the hair at the back of his head, slowly raking thought it.

"It feels strange, you lying on me like this," Sharon's voice was a whisper. Kissing the side of one creamy breast, Andy raised his head from her chest and looked at her.

"It's the place that I know that I am closest to your heart," he said. He could see the mist of tears that formed in Sharon's eyes.

"You're already inside my heart, Andy. I don't think you can be any closer than that," A stray tear crossed the threshold of her eyelashes and rolled lazily down her cheek. Andy pulled himself upwards and kissed it, tasting the saltiness on his tongue. "Come here," Sharon grinned softly and drew him down to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled the both of them over, so he was on his back and she was on top of him.

He had never dared to imagine this, but now he didn't have to. He had everything he needed, right here in his arms and in his heart.

THE END

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****: **As usual, I'd love it if you let me know what you thought of this fic in either reviews or PM.

Also, here's a quick riddle. There is a quote from a song in this story. I wonder if anyone can figure out the quote and the song.


End file.
